


From Kanto, With Love

by The_Meme_Team



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Meme_Team/pseuds/The_Meme_Team
Summary: Lillie has left the Alola region and arrived in the Kanto region, an entirely different world than the one she's used to, but Kanto isn't what thought it would be like. After she befriends a mysterious criminal and a Pokemon with strange powers, she finds herself at the heart of a dangerous plot, all while she attempts to take on Kanto's famous Gym Challenge. Will she be able to persevere against all odds, even the champion? It's a journey she's determined to see through, no matter what.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	From Kanto, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, this is a fanfic I wanted to try writing that follows Lillie's adventures as a trainer in the Kanto region after the events of Pokemon Sun/Moon! Due to changes in continuity, the events of Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon will not be considered canon in this story, only the games where Lillie leaves for Kanto are relevant. While this story features some familiar characters and elements from the games, there's a lot of original characters and concepts as well, so if that's not your thing feel free to click away from this, but if you're down to read a story like that... then welcome aboard! I hope you enjoy what I've got so far!

Out on the ocean, the sound of waves and wild Wingull filled the air. The sky was light and cloudless with vast blue waters stretched out beneath it. They rippled with white where the boat cut through them. Other than that, the waves were calm.  
Lillie watched this scene with unblinking eyes. She was far from the Alola region now. She pulled her backpack off of her and dug her hand into it. She fished around through the contents until she found what she was looking for: a photograph. She pulled it out and held it with both hands. It showed two familiar faces, her and her mother’s. They were both younger here, but it only really showed on Lillie. She moved her thumb back and forth over it and sighed.  
“Homesick already?”  
A stranger’s voice shook her out of her stupor. She looked behind her. Standing there was a boy roughly her age. He had dark, unkempt hair and a black motorcycle jacket. He looked like trouble, plain and simple. Lillie huffed and turned back around. Her gaze fell back on the photograph, but she could still feel the boy’s eyes looking over her shoulder. She shoved the picture back in her bag and zipped it up.  
“At least wait until we reach land to start sighing wistfully,” he said.  
She turned around again, shooting him a dirty look.  
“Are you making fun of me?”  
“A little bit,” he said, walking up and leaning his back against the railing. He looked over his shoulder at the waves, grinning.  
“So what’s in Kanto?” he asked.  
“What?”  
“Why Kanto? You got family there? Like that lady in the picture…?”  
Lillie’s eyes widened.  
“Y-you saw that?”  
“Hey, I didn’t mean to snoop! You’re the one moping over the past out in public.”  
“I’m not moping! Are you always this rude to strangers?” she snapped.  
“Strangers, huh? Well, then how about we get acquainted. What’s your name?”  
“...It's Lillie.”  
“Flowery, I like it.”  
The boy held out his hand to her.  
“You can call me Jet.”  
“Your name is Jet?”  
“Sure.”  
He grinned again. Reluctantly, Lillie reached out her hand to him and shook it. His handshake was firm and her entire arm moved with it. He released his grip, and almost instinctively she began wiping her hand on her skirt. Jet leaned back against the railing.  
“So you dodged my question earlier,” he said.  
Lillie’s face fell as she turned back towards the ocean.  
“...I know.”  
“You don’t want to talk about why you’re going?”  
“It’s… there’s a lot of reasons,” she said, her grip tightening on the railing. Jet’s eyes fell on her hands.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up any personal stuff,” he responded.  
After that, the air between them was stiff. The quiet had returned, save for the water beneath them. Lille reached into her backpack again, this time pulling out something else. She unfolded a large piece of paper, revealing it to be a map. Jet looked it over and laughed.  
“What is _that_?”  
“It’s… a map.”  
He leaned over and grabbed it out of her hands, attempting to look underneath it. Lillie reached out to pull the map back from him, but Jet held it away from her.  
“Is there a year on this thing?” he asked.  
Lillie finally managed to wrap her fingers around the map, pulling it away from him defensively.  
“What’s wrong with using a map like this?” She asked indignantly.  
“What’s wrong is that this map is outdated.”  
Lillie froze.  
“What?"  
Jet grabbed the map from her, this time she didn’t try to pull it back. He began looking it over and snickering.  
“This map ain’t gonna help you, it’s like... a decade old,” he explained.  
“What’s the problem with that?  
He turned the map around so that she could look at it. It was the Kanto region, sure enough, but the look on Jet’s face suggested that there was something she didn’t know, and he was dying to elaborate.  
“See, the Kanto region’s changed a lot, this map is kinda inaccurate now,” he said.  
“It is?”  
She grabbed the map back, scrutinizing its every detail in an attempt to find some of the inaccuracies Jet spoke of. Of course, she had no idea what the Kanto region looked like in person, so she had nothing to compare it to. She hadn’t researched the trip much, having decided to leave on a whim. It seemed that whim was catching up to her.  
“Yeah, for starters, you have marked on here that you’re docking in Vermillion.”  
“...I _am_ docking in Vermillion.”  
Jet laughed.  
“Oh wow, you have no idea what Kanto is like, huh?”  
Before Lillie could respond, the boat’s horn signaled. Lillie and Jet turned their attention to the water, where they could see land in the distance. Lillie stood mesmerized, laying eyes on the Kanto region for the first time in her life. It was just a patch of green on the horizon, but it was there. She felt her heartbeat begin to race. Jet looked back towards the boat, he heard the faint sound of footsteps growing louder and the expression on his face shifted into one of mild panic. He turned back towards Lillie.  
“Hey, look at that, terra firma! Anyway, I gotta bounce, see ya.”  
Lillie looked back to see Jet quickly duck through a doorway back into the ship. She began to call out after him, but he was gone before she could get his name out. Without even having a chance to process what had happened, a tall and imposing guard stomped toward her. He wore a stern expression that complemented his navy blue uniform.  
“Scuse me, miss, you see a young man wearing a black jacket come through here? Sort of looks like a delinquent?”  
“H-huh? A… delinquent?”  
“Yeah, we don’t want any stowaways running around free in Kanto,” he explained.  
Lillie blinked.  
“A… s-stowaway?”  
“Listen, miss, if you see him, please report him to either me or the other guard.”  
She didn’t speak, only nodding in response. The guard stepped past her and walked away, leaving her in a daze of alarming information. She ruminated on what the guard said before she was interrupted by another horn from the boat. When she looked up, she noticed that they were now approaching the dock. Regardless of whatever had just happened, it was time to alight.  
The Port of Fuchsia City.  
Jet had been right, she _wasn’t_ docking in Vermillion City. Looking around at her surroundings, Lillie stepped off the platform in line with the other passengers. As she searched the crowd surrounding them, she noticed a face she recognized holding a sign with her name on it. It was Professor Oak, one of the most famous Pokemon researchers in the world. Lillie pulled out the handle on her suitcase and began wheeling it over to him.  
“Hello, you must be-!”  
“Professor Oak, no need for formal introductions!”  
Lillie was already holding out her hand, but she quickly pocketed it.  
“I see, sorry, I guess I’m a little overexcited.”  
“It’s understandable, you’ve come a long way. I spoke to my colleague Professor Kukui, he told me about your trip.”  
“Oh! You know Professor Kukui?”  
He chuckled.  
“We have a lot to discuss, why don’t we take a walk? There’s a lovely tea shop around here,”  
Lillie exhaled, smiling.  
“I could use some tea, that would be great, thank you.”  
The two of them began walking away from the dock. Lillie turned back and looked over her shoulder at the boat. She hadn’t seen Jet get off, and she began to wonder if the guards on board had apprehended him. She had no way of knowing.  
As she and Oak walked, her eyes darted around the city. It was different than anything she’d ever seen in Alola except maybe for Malie City. Despite its size, Fuchsia city had a rustic feel to it. The buildings were tall, but the rooftops were in an ornate style. On the streets below were food stands, one noodle stand in particular had a large number of customers seated at it. Lillie smelled the air, her stomach rumbling. She looked up to say something, but stopped when she noticed a unique building with a purple roof.  
“Professor Oak, what’s that building?”  
She pointed at the prominent building, it had significant ornamentation, including a symbol resembling a stylized Pokeball above the door.  
“That? That’s the Fuchsia City Gym.”  
“Gym…”  
“Why don’t I explain inside?”  
Lillie turned back to him, he was gesturing to the building they were standing next to, the tea shop. Through the windows, she could see people sitting at tables drinking out of small white cups. She followed Oak through the door and a waitress in a kimono guided them to their seats. Lillie took note of how strongly they adhered to their traditional aesthetic as she sat down in her seat. Nearby bamboo plants framed the windows, outside which people walked down the street at steady paces. Her eyes drifted back toward the building with the purple roof.  
“The gym here in Fuchsia City is one of the many gyms in the Kanto region,” Oak explained, unfolding his menu.  
“That’s right, isn’t the gym challenge a rite of passage for trainers here?” Lillie asked, noticing what Oak was doing and opening her own menu.  
There were many different options listed, but the Roserade Tea appealed to her the most. When the waitress came and asked them for their orders, they both chose it. After the waitress left, Oak continued.  
“That’s right, the gym challenge is different across the regions, but the general idea is always the same. Trainers fight the gym leaders, earn badges, and challenge the Elite Four.”  
“It sounds difficult,” Lillie said, swirling her tea around in its cup. It was still too hot to drink.  
“It is, but that’s why it means a lot to the trainers here.”  
“I can understand that, it’s a lot like the island challenge on Alola,” Lillie said, finally taking a sip of her tea. It was exquisite.  
“Ah right, I’ve heard about that, did you participate in the island challenge?”  
She snorted, almost spitting out her drink. Some of it spilled out of her mouth and she quickly covered it with a napkin. Professor Oak blinked in surprise as she swallowed.  
“Um, no, I did not take the island challenge.”  
“Don’t most trainers in the Alola region participate?”  
“Well… yes, but…”  
Her voice trailed off.  
“I’m… not a trainer.”  
Professor Oak raised an eyebrow.  
“I mean, I know I said I’d come to Kanto to become stronger, but _that_? That's just... something I can’t do. Besides, there are more important things I should be focusing on, like our business in Cerulean.”  
Oak nodded.  
“That’s true, Kukui filled me in on the nature of your visit, we’ll take the Ocean Highway tomorrow morning up to Chartreuse City.”  
“C-Chartreuse City?”  
“Don’t worry, it’s just a stop on the way there.”  
“No, I gathered that, it’s just…”  
She sighed.  
“...I guess Kanto is a very different place than what I thought,” she said.  
“I can only hope Professor Kukui prepared you adequately.”  
She made a mental note to give Professor Kukui her thanks in the form of a swift quick to the shin once she returned.  
“Oh, you should drink your tea before it gets cold,” he said.  
Lillie nodded in response. As she lifted the teacup to her lips, she noticed the tea inside began to ripple. Before she had a chance to react, she felt a low rumble begin throughout the shop. The other customers began to notice it too as it built into a shaking that moved the objects on the table. Lillie looked out the window, people were rushing and looking up at the sky. She quickly pushed her chair out and went to stand up, but stumbled and fell forward, landing with her hands on the table.  
“Lillie! Are you alright?”  
Professor Oak tried to stand as well, but the rumbling was much more violent now. A full-blown earthquake rattled the store, knocking items off shelves.  
Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. The rumbling died down, but the patrons of the store were still shaken up, including Lillie and Oak.  
“Good heavens, what was that?” Oak asked.  
Lillie steadied herself and ran out of the store. Outside, she saw a crowd gathered around one spot. As she approached, she noticed the building they were in front of was the entrance to the Safari Zone. She’d heard of it but hadn’t seen it. The crowd was surrounding an exasperated police officer, who was attempting to placate the concerned townsfolk.  
“Everyone, please calm yourselves while we assess the situation!”  
Lillie pushed through the crowd, trying to see the officer through the bodies of much taller people.  
“What was that thing in the sky?” someone asked.  
“Are we gonna have to evacuate?” asked another voice.  
“An evacuation will not be issued at this time, we believe the cause of this was a meteor which fe-”  
The crowd erupted into further chaos, making it more difficult for Lillie to navigate it. People began asking more questions, and more began to gather looking for answers.  
“A meteor?!”  
“Is it dangerous?”  
“What if there’s more?”  
The police officer attempted to calm down the people, but seeing the situation grow behind his control, he quickly blew into his whistle. The sound put a halt to all of the mayhem.  
“That’s enough, people! Now I’m going to have to ask you all to leave this area alone until we’ve properly assessed the situation! Run on back to your homes and leave this area to the police officers!”  
This seemed to quiet down the crowd, but they still whispered amongst each other with speculation in regards to the apparently fallen meteor. Seeing as they would not have their questions answered, most began to walk away, some sooner than others. Lillie remained the longest, staring up at the entrance to the Safari Zone.  
“Lillie!”  
She turned to see Professor Oak running… or attempting to run toward her. She allowed him to catch up, then catch his breath.  
“Goodness, are you alright, child?”  
“Yes, I’m fine, but it seems they have everything under control here, I guess we should leave,” she explained.  
“I see… well, in that case, I should show you to your hotel.”  
“I would appreciate that,” she responded before looking back towards the Safari Zone.  
The two walked away from where the crowd had gathered before. Making their way downtown, Lillie tried her best not to think about the meteor from before while she took in the sights. They passed by some ponds which were dotted with lily pads and lotus flowers. Groups of Poliwag swam and played in the shallow waters, a sight which Lillie smiled at. Eventually, they reached the hotel, a tall building with vines that grew up the sides. They entered it and approached the counter, behind which stood a smiling woman. An equally cheerful Mr. Mime stood next to her.  
“Good afternoon, Professor Oak, we just finished cleaning up the rooms for you and your guest. We had a little bit of trouble after that earthquake, but it's all fine now,” she explained.  
“Mime, Mime!” the Mr. Mime chimed.  
“No worries, we felt the brunt of it earlier, can someone help us with our bags?” Oak requested.  
“Of course, Mr. Mime, can you show these two to their rooms?”  
“Mime!”  
The Mr. Mime stepped out from behind the counter, and a Machoke arrived to pick up the bags. They headed to the elevator, which took them up to the 3rd floor of the building. They followed the Mr. Mime down the hallway, stopping in front of a room near the end of the hallway. The Mr. Mime held out a key to Lillie and she slowly reached out her hand to grab it. The Machoke handed a bag to Oak.  
“I believe this is your room, Lillie, mine is just across the hall.”  
“Right, thank you so much for accompanying me, Professor Oak.”  
“It was no trouble at all, enjoy the rest of your evening, we’ll be leaving tomorrow morning.”  
With that, Professor Oak entered the room across from her and the two pokemon turned around and disappeared down the hall. Sighing, Lillie entered her hotel room.  
It was spacious in size and decorated with a similar traditional aesthetic to the rest of the city. On one of the room's dressers was a small water fountain with a diagonal piece of bamboo in it. The water seemed to pour into the bamboo, and every few seconds the bamboo would tilt downwards to drain itself before quickly tilting back up and hitting the top of the mechanism. She'd heard of this sort of contraption before, the sound it made when the bamboo hit the top was meant to scare wild pokemon away from people's crops. Lillie rolled her bag over to the side of the bed to make room for her to sit. She picked up the television remote, pointing it toward the screen, and pressed the power button. The TV was set to a news channel, and the newscaster spoke with an image the Safari Zone displayed behind him. The picture showed a cloud of white smoke coming from the treeline. Lillie’s eyes widened and she quickly turned up the volume.  
“-but otherwise, the meteorite appears to be harmless. For further explanation, we have some words from one of the head scientists at Astro Corp., who have been conducting research on all things astronomical from their headquarters in Chartreuse City.”  
The scene cut to an interview with a strange-looking woman. She had long, pale blue hair and a futuristic eyepiece on her right eye. She spoke with a calm, sophisticated expression.  
“Naturally, we’ve analyzed the meteorite a great deal, and it appears that not only is it harmless, but that it was also an isolated incident. We’re positive that there will be no related disturbances.”  
“So… you don’t think there will be any more meteors?”  
“...I _said_ we’re positive.”  
“R-right, it’s just that-”  
“My team and I have conducted countless calculations, our math is flawless, there’s nothing more to say on the matter.”  
Just then, Lillie heard a knock on the door. She quickly turned the TV off and got up. She walked to the door and opened it, only to be met with a face she did not expect to see.  
It was Jet, the boy from the boat.  
“Jet?!”  
He held something out to her, a photograph. Lillie recognized it, it was the picture of her and her mother.  
“You dropped this back on the boat.”  
“I... dropped it?”  
She tried to think back on the moment when she pulled the picture out of her bag. She could've sworn she'd put it back in her bag and zipped it up... “Yeah, I tried to find you when we docked, but I lost you in the crowd.”  
She noticed that he was still holding out the photograph, and quickly swiped it from him.  
“I can’t believe I didn’t notice... I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost it.”  
“So she's important then?”  
“...It’s not really any of your business,” Lillie responded curtly.  
Jet raised his hands defensively.  
“Woah, okay, no need to get so snappy with me, I was just trying to figure out your situation.”  
“Well, it’s not something for you to stick your nose into, _Stowaway_.”  
Jet blinked in surprise.  
“Oh, so you heard the rumors about me?”  
“I’d hardly call it a rumor, one of the guards on the ship was trying to track you down. You should leave, I don’t want to be seen talking with a criminal,” she said, tilting her head up as if to indicate a certain level of haughtiness. Jet just laughed.  
“Fine then, I was just heading out anyway, now that it’s getting dark I was gonna check out that meteor.”  
Lillie turned away, and then after a beat realized what Jet had just said, and turned back to the door.  
“Wait, what?”  
Jet had already begun making his way down the hall.  
“Oh, you’re free to join me of course,” he said, without looking back at her.  
Lillie closed her door behind her as she followed him out into the hallway.  
“Wait, hang on just a minute, the police said nobody was allowed in the Safari Zone until everything was sorted out!”  
She jogged to catch up to Jet, who still didn’t look at her.  
“Oh no, I wouldn't want to do anything that'd make me a criminal… oh wait,” he joked.  
Lillie frowned.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, it… could be dangerous,” she said.  
“Doesn’t seem dangerous, they said on the news it’s fine.”  
“Well… that’s not… it’s-”  
Finally, Jet turned to look at her.  
“Look, I’m gonna check out this meteor because I want to. You aren’t gonna stop me, so don’t bother coming with me if you think it’s such a bad idea.”  
She didn’t respond. Jet turned and continued walking, getting on the elevator. Lillie followed him, standing next to him as the doors shut.  
“I’m not coming with you because I want to, by the way,” she explained.  
“Uh-huh.”  
“I’m not! I’m going to supervise you, so I can make sure that you aren’t going to break any laws, got it?”  
“Yup.”  
“...You’re not taking me seriously at all, are you?”  
“Nope.”  
The elevator doors opened and Jet walked out, Lillie following close behind. Jet walked out of the hotel with confidence, while Lillie’s eyes darted back in forth, scanning the darkness for any potential threats. A couple of Hoothoot flew overhead, headed toward the Safari Zone. Jet and Lillie followed them, arriving at the entrance, which was covered in yellow tape. Do Not Cross. Jet lifted a leg over the tape and Lillie grabbed his arm.  
“Hey! You can’t do that!”  
“...Why not?”  
“Because it’s illegal! We’re going to get in trouble!”  
“You realize when stuff is illegal you don’t ‘get in trouble’ right? You get arrested.”  
“All the more reason to leave now.”  
After she said that, a sound from behind drew their attention, and they both whipped their heads around in the direction of it.  
“W-what was that?” Lillie whispered.  
A light appeared from around the corner of a building. It bobbed around as it grew larger, it’s circular shape unmistakably from a flashlight.  
“Is someone out here?” yelled a voice.  
Jet stepped the rest of the way over the tape.  
“J-Jet!” Lillie shout-whispered.  
“Look, we’ve got two options right now, either we hop this tape or we get caught. Do you wanna get caught?”  
Lillie shook her head, and in the next moment, Jet was grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the police tape. She shut her eyes tight and stepped over it, entering the gate with Jet. The two of them ran inside and through to the other side, and Jet pointed out a nearby bush for them to hide behind.  
They both ducked behind it, and as they did Jet noticed Lillie was breathing heavier than before.  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this, how did I get roped into this?”  
“Shh!”  
Lillie put her hand over her mouth.  
A figure stepped through the gate, he was wearing a white uniform, it looked like a sort of coat, and he was holding a flashlight. He swung it around briefly, but from behind the bush neither Jet nor Lillie could be spotted. The sound of footsteps from somewhere else alerted the two to the presence of another. Lillie peered through the leaves to see who it was, and when she saw their face, she froze completely.  
It was the woman from the news, the one with the strange eyepiece. She was being followed by another white-coated person.  
“Did you find it?” She asked.  
“N-no, Ms. Nova, we haven’t seen any-”  
In the blink of an eye, she was standing inches away from the one with the flashlight, towering over him.  
“ _Then keep looking_. Nobody here is going home until it's been located, is that clear?”  
“Located?” Lillie whispered.  
Jet shushed her again and Lillie put her hand back over her mouth.  
“Y-yes, sorry Ms. Nova, we’ll keep looking, we’ll-”  
“Oh, you will, both of you, sweep the perimeter again, if you still haven’t found it after that, then you can report back to me of your incompetence. I'll decide what happens after that,” she said coldly.  
The two in the uniforms saluted and walked off into the tall grass. The woman, Nova, went back to wherever she came from.  
Jet and Lillie let out simultaneous sighs.  
“Jet, we need to leave, this is dangerous.”  
“No way, I haven’t found that meteor yet.”  
“Jet!”  
He stood up and stepped over the bush. Lillie watched him without moving from her position. Suddenly, she felt something touch her foot. She looked down, a Caterpie was snuggling up against her shoe.  
“Caaa, pii pii~”  
She moved her foot away and stood up.  
“Jet, wait!”  
She stepped over the bush, following him deeper into the trees. They continued that way for a while, with Lillie clutching tightly onto the sleeve of Jet’s jacket.  
“Jet, what if those people in those white uniforms see us? What do you think they're going to do?”  
“Yeesh, I didn’t think you were such a baby.”  
“Baby?!”  
“Stop doing that,” he said abruptly.  
“Stop doing what?”  
“Stop responding to everything I say with that obnoxious repeating, like you’re so shocked and offended, it’s annoying.”  
“Excuse me?!” she raised her voice, releasing her grip from his sleeve.  
“See? You’re doing it again! Seriously, you’re so uptight.”  
“I am not uptight!”  
Jet took immediate notice of how Lillie had raised her voice.  
“Hey, Lillie, keep your voice down!” he said, trying his best to be quiet.  
“I’m not being uptight! You're the one who roped me into breaking the law, and after harassing me on the boat, and coming to my hotel room... this is all your fault! Don’t tell me how to act! Because I wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t FOR YOU!!”  
She shoved him with both hands, and Jet waved his hands around as he stumbled. Before he could process what had happened to him, he fell backward. Lillie watched in horror as Jet tumbled down a slope into the clearing below.  
“Jet!”  
She stepped over the bush and carefully lowered herself down the drop which Jet had fallen down. He picked himself up off the ground, laughing. Lillie seemed taken aback by this.  
“Why are you laughing?”  
He stood up, rubbing his back with his hand.  
“Cus that was pretty funny! I didn’t think you could get so mad.”  
Lillie pouted.  
“Say that again and you’re getting another shove.”  
The two of them heard another noise, a rustling in the trees nearby. They both looked in the direction of the sound, only this time there was something strange.  
A purple light poured out through the leaves from the direction of the sound. It was bright, but it was hard to determine the source from their side of the trees. Jet began to walk toward it. Without saying a word, Lillie followed. The two of them stepped toward the leaves and Jet pushed them aside.  
What they both saw was not what either of them had expected to see. It was the meteor, sitting at the base of a large impact crater. It didn’t look intact, however. It sat in two large pieces as if it were cracked down the middle. It appeared to be hollow on the inside, with some kind of crystalline material lining it. The meteor glowed with a magnificent purple light, and the gold flecks on it’s exterior shimmered in it.  
“Is that…?” Lillie began, but she didn’t know how to finish the sentence.  
It was the meteor, that much couldn’t be denied.  
Without thinking, she began to walk toward it.  
“L-Lillie, hey wait,” Jet began.  
“You were right, okay? You were right and I was wrong, Let’s turn around, this is-”  
She ignored him, continuing to walk toward the meteor, as if in a trance. She approached it, and Jet followed behind wearing a nervous expression.  
“This… was in space? Isn’t it incredible?” she said quietly.  
“Lillie, I really think we should go, those dudes with the white suits were looking for this thing, weren’t they?”  
Lillie finally broke eye contact with the meteor, looking down at the ground.  
“No… that lady on the news said they had already analyzed it… maybe they aren’t looking for the meteor… maybe they’re looking for something else…”  
She looked back at the meteor, it’s purple glow reflecting in her eyes.  
“Maybe… there was something… in here.”  
She placed her hand on the meteor, and it began to glow brighter. Lillie instinctively pulled her hand away, and the glowing stopped completely. Leaving them both in the dark. It was quiet. The two of them stared at the meteor with pale faces.  
Finally, the glow returned, only much softer. The two of them watched silently, and much to their surprise, the light began to move.  
The two of them looked down at the source of it, which slowly began to emerge from behind the cracked meteor.

It was a small Clefairy, almost completely white, with glowing golden eyes. It looked up at the two humans standing in front of it with a curious expression.

“...Clefairy?”


End file.
